Commemoration of Things Long Past
by lokinozumu
Summary: After the battle between the Key Bearer and the Luna Diviner, Xemnas reflects on the time he spent with the animalistic Saïx. Their first meeting, the near death experience and even the first time Xemnas decided to trust someone other than himself. CH6 UP
1. Introduction: Memory's Crossroads

I'm working on my 100 themes, so don't get all uppity on my ass. LOL

Umm…Xemnas…Saïx…The story behind the pair. In the same universe as my 100 themes, yet almost 2 years later. The other chapters will take place in the past.

**Summary:**

**After the battle between the Key Bearer and the Luna Diviner, Xemnas reflects on the time he spent with the animalistic Saïx. Their first meeting, the near death experience, and even the first time Xemnas decided to trust someone other than himself. Rated M for ::stuff:: R&R**

I love this pairing…This pairing is…Almost, almost as good as my beloved XigDem. Followed closely by Marluxia and Vexen. X3

DAMN IT I want a Demyx plushie, I found like 10 of them on E-bay! The real ones…from Japan…

**Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN, BUT OH SO WANT

* * *

**

**Commemoration of Things Long Past**

**Introduction: Memory's Crossroad**

**Xemnas x Saïx**

**Loki Nozumu

* * *

**

_Saïx, The Lunar Diviner; the only one who truly seemed to understand me. His image from just hours ago fresh in my mind, that sureness and cockiness that only he could display before sending himself to the source of his demise. His eyes glinting with a type of admiration for everything that hovers just beyond arm's reach. That azure hair swaying as he stepped towards me for what became our one last kiss, his smooth lips pressing against my own. I can still feel them, just as I still feel all the hopes of what we both thought was to come._

_The battle raged on underneath me; right inside the castle, in Saïx's own viewing room. The room I made for him, and only him. Hit after hit, bite after bite, **scream after scream**, he fought with all the power inside his being; enhanced by the power of Kingdom Hearts. His efforts, although noble, were to no avail._

_I watched as his strong body became limp under the hands of Roxas_((1))_, his figure suddenly delicate and frail, **doll-like**. Shattered and broken, he faded away pining for the only thing that he truly ever wanted. Calling for the moon that sheltered him so, reaching out a hand appearing so small towards the open abyss of our sky._

_A hand that gripped into the very depths of my soul hundreds of times. The cool touch that made my empty body fill almost whole, almost alive, **almost real**. That same regal being with animalistic intent, who withered in bliss underneath me as we poured our hopes into one another._

_He was the one that I trusted the most, the one who not once disobeyed my commands. A type of loyalty that someone could call love, a bond gained through an extreme hardship; a dangerous encounter. That animal that I tamed with these hands, that wild creature that almost killed a man whom I had been friends with for years. The person who made it seem like I had a heart._

_Yes, I still remember when he first came into existence…It seems like hundreds of years ago, a time when we were all so inexperienced. That was the true beginning of the Organization, the day I became aware of the presences beyond the stars, beyond this tiny world that was barely our own…

* * *

_

Introduction chapter.

Xemnas…I feel sad for Xemnas.

But anyways on to other things…Like the sixth chapter of my 100 themes….

* * *

LOL My single AN:

((1)) Sora/Roxas BETRAYER. LAWL I hate Sora. But I love Roxy…well…I love my Roxas plushie. lol


	2. Chapter One: Beyond Our Skies

I'm working on my 100 themes, so don't get all uppity on my ass. Hey did you know that chapter six is up?

Typed while listening to Frou Frou's _Psychobabble_ and _Shh_…good songs, good songs…

Umm…Xemnas…Saïx…The story behind the pair. In the same universe as my 100 themes, the following chapters are in the past, maybe about 3 years before Axel and Demyx.

**Summary:**

**After the battle between the Key Bearer and the Luna Diviner, Xemnas reflects on the time he spent with the animalistic Saïx. Their first meeting, the near death experience, and even the first time Xemnas decided to trust someone other than himself. Rated M for ::stuff:: **

_Words in Italics are Xemnas' thoughts of the past_

**Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN, BUT OH SO WANT

* * *

**

**Commemoration of Things Long Past**

**Ch 1: Beyond Our Sky**

**XemSaï **

**Loki Nozumu

* * *

**

_As it were, we six found ourselves entirely alone in the world we once inhabited. Soon we grew tired of our day to day routine, the study of Heartless made us only more envious when we all realized they stole our hearts as well. We relocated to a world much different, a world were it was always dark, a place only reachable by souls who knew the darkness and could command it as I found myself capable of doing. The darkness portals I created opened up into large tunnels filled with strange creatures the six of us have never laid our eyes upon._

_Whatever the creatures were they began to attack, and I remember Xigbar being thoroughly spooked by these creatures. Afterwards he never wanted to do anything that involved going through all that again, but I dare say that that moment was short lived as I do remember myself talking him out of his fears. Albeit a tad forcefully._

_But I digress, the world that we found on the other side was amazing, tall building lined what appeared to be the streets of a long abandoned city. On the outskirts we came across a run down castle, it beckoned to us and we came to live in it. We soon found that the world had a mind of it's own, the buildings and the castle always changing building upon itself as though it knew exactly what the future held._

_Halls became twisted and changed into stair ways, at the top of the entire thing, an alter stood overlooking the tiny world. I found myself always attracted to that place. And it was there that I felt the worlds crying out, people with strong minds as well as hearts. At that time there was only faint mummers then the voices of the people grew louder and louder, penetrating the nothingness that my mind and body controlled. I could no longer resist the urge to find these voices, to take them and make them into a thing like me._

_I decided on that day, that people who could show their hearts so easily deserved to become nothing, creatures who boldly went about wearing their hearts on their sleeves…They made me envious just like the heartless who stole **my** heart. From then until all thirteen of us were together, I set about destroying these people and bringing them to our world._

_The first night was the only time I went myself and I remember it like it happened only nights ago. I heard a cry like no other I have heard before, a pounding in the back of my mind that made me fall back with such force that I could no longer stop myself. I went to find someone who would travel with me right then and there. _((1))

"Xigbar! Xigbar!!" Xemnas voice booms as he pounds on a metal door leading into the newly claimed room of his fellow scientist. "Damn it Xigbar, I know you hear me! You better open this damn door!"

"As if!" Xigbar's voice replies from inside the room. "I'm not going, you know that I could barely stand coming here. I don't enjoy that…Teleporting or whatever you call it." The man states, his voice sounding almost ashamed. "Get Dilan to go…And don't call me Xigbar."

"_Xaldin_ is preoccupied. As is Vexen, Zexion, and Lexaeus. That leaves only you, _Xigbar_." Xemnas sneers, the silver haired man didn't understand why Xigbar hadn't accepted his change yet. All the others have, hell even some of them are enjoying their newfound powers. The only thing bad about their change is the idea that they have no hearts, no true emotions.

"Xemnas…No."

Xemnas rolls his amber eyes, before placing a gloved hand on the door in front of him. In seconds a large flowing black mass spreads from his palm to make an opening. The tan Nobody steps through that opening and enters Xigbar's room albeit forcefully.

His fellow Nobody, who was seated on the edge of the bed, jumps at the sight of his long time 'friend' appearing as if by magic in his room. "Xemnas!" The yellow-eyed man exclaims, jumping up from his bed, "T-that's not funny!" He remarks as Xemnas chuckles.

"Xigbar, Xigbar, Xigbar…Come now, can't you just feel it out there calling you? All those worlds, all those people carelessly carrying their hearts? Why if we could find someone like ourselves we could have another Nobody." Xemnas beams, placing a hand on his fellow Nobody's shoulder.

"This isn't something that a person would want…And it's not something that _I'll_ force upon someone." Xigbar replies, jerking away from Xemnas' hand.

"It's not like you have a choice Xigbar. As my second in command you have to do something about our lacking numbers. I mean, think of it as destiny, this castle when constructed from the nothingness; a calling that lingers in the back of our minds… " Xemnas asks, opening the door with a wave of his hand.

"…" Xigbar stays silent, turning his head away from Xemnas' gaze.

"Exactly," Xemnas smirks, "it must mean…_Something_, am I right?" The amber eyed man states, heading for the door.

"…I…suppose."

Xemnas smirks, "So then you'll come with me…And we'll find these people who bother me so."

"But…I won't abet."

"I didn't expect you to, at least not now. Perhaps you'll change your mind when we arrive at our destination." Xemnas states coolly, leaning against the door frame.

"I doubt it..." The Freeshooter mummers, heading out the door pass Xemnas. He honestly had no idea why he was going along with Xemnas' plan. Perhaps it was the fact that he had been friends with his 'somebody' (As Xemnas calls all their Heartless, that is before he destroyed them.) for so long. Whatever it was it lead the yellow-eyed man down into a white empty room, one that was apparently created recently by the ever growing, never sleeping castle.

"We'll go from here, Xigbar." Xemnas states, looking over to his comrade. "Whatever we find, or who, we'll bring right back to this place. Understood?"

Xigbar rolls his eyes, Xehanort was always the one who wanted to be in charge and in his 'death' his wish came true, "Yes."

Xemnas smiles, knowing much too well that in the end he would win. He always did, it only came naturally. It helped greatly in the past, when he overthrew the scientist's mentor and stole the man's name. But that was another story altogether, one that Xemnas rather not explain for a long time.

The two nobodies call upon the power of darkness to create a portal to a new world, one obviously far beyond their own due to the long color shifting tunnel that the pair must travel across. Xigbar gulps, remembering when he was dragged through a tunnel much like this one by Lexaeus after he protested so at leaving his old home. But this time is different, he goes willingly following Xemnas closely while being stared at by those silver creatures that him and the others have yet to understand.

Xemnas smirks, amused by these creatures; their wit was remarkable as they gathered so close to him. The group constantly at his feet, swirling around his legs as he walks and flipping up into the air. Very curious creatures to study in the future.

"H-hey, Xemnas…Where exactly are we going?" Xigbar asks, narrowly dodging one of the creatures as it clawed out at him.

"That's a good question." Xemnas smirks, in truth he did know where he was going. But **where** exactly, he didn't. Following an urge can only get you so far, but apparently the darkness knew just where to go as when Xemnas and Xigbar stepped out to the other side they found themselves in a cold dead wasteland.

A forest of dead trees and snow for all the eyes to see, underneath their boots crunched the snow as they took a few steps. Not even the sun of this world could penetrate the dark clouds that hung over head, bringing yet more snow into the area.

"Well, obviously, it's somewhere far beyond our world…Far beyond any we have seen to date." Xemnas states, his words coming out in bursts of fog. The cold didn't seem to effect him all that much, but his companion on the other hand…

Xigbar stares up at Xemnas, his arms folded tightly against his chest. "Xemnas, it's too cold." He states, shivering slightly.

"Then I suppose we'll have to wait for the snow to stop falling then, if it effects you so much." Xemnas sighs and rolls his eyes, a delay is **just** what he needs now. If only the man had brought Number Four instead…

The pair walk off in the snow to find some type of shelter. One completely comfortable in the freezing wastes, the other not so much. Behind them, nary ten feet away, a pair of cold mud brown eyes watch their retreating backsides intently.

Suddenly, just as soon as they appeared they disappear. The owner of these eyes no doubt heads off to follow these strange newcomers as they dissolve behind a curtain of falling snow.

* * *

Thank you spell check. Thank you readers! So, did you like this chapter?

So, anyways…Who's the owner of those brown eyes, and just what do they have to do with Xemnas' and Xigbar's little 'adventure'? And will Xigbar **ever **get warm? You'll find all that out and more in the next chapter of…Hem, CoTLP!

(lol Commemoration of Things Long Past, the best and longest title I thought up to describe this story.)

The chapter will be longer, promise.

* * *

HOKAY AN

((1)) Xemmy's memories. Whootles.

* * *

RANDOM:

Commemoration:

1. ceremony honoring somebody or something: a ceremony or religious service to commemorate a person or an event.

2. act of honoring: the act of honoring the memory of a person or an event (this is the one I'm using lol)


	3. Chapter Two: A Heart Full of Hatred

Hello World! Hello Readers! I hope you enjoyed the last chapter! Now, in story news…I plan on making this story at least around 5 or so chapters. I do plan on working on my 100 Themes too, so if you haven't read it then go check it out! I have a XemSaï one-shot too if you're interested! Also, while you're at my profile take the time to answer my poll.

**Summary:**

**After the battle between the Key Bearer and the Luna Diviner, Xemnas reflects on the time he spent with the animalistic Saïx. Their first meeting, the near death experience, and even the first time Xemnas decided to trust someone other than himself. Rated M for ::stuff:: **

_Words in Italics are Xemnas' thoughts of the past_

**Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN, BUT OH SO WANT

* * *

**

**Commemoration of Things Long Past**

**Ch 2: A Heart Full of Hatred**

**XemSaï **

**Loki Nozumu

* * *

**

_That night I had never felt so cold before, the mundane winters of Hollow Baston were nothing compared to the world me and Xigbar found ourselves in. We wandered for hours in that cold, lifeless world looking for any type of shelter. After the first mile or so I began to hear rustling behind me, or sometimes a heavy breath. I had the faint feeling of being watched by something in that snow, something that just seemed to radiate hate from behind that veil of white._

_I felt the calling get stronger, the pounding in my ears nearly deafening. This begin I searched for was definitely near, but I refrained myself from telling my companion. It would only worry him, or worst make him complain even more. It was cold, I understood that._

_Eventually we came across a cavern, from within a faint light blinked. It perked our interests as scientists, just what kind of creatures could survive in a climate like this for so long? Was it of intelligent mind or was it a primitive being? The questions just seemed to flow out like water as we headed towards the warmth the light was giving off._

_As we went further and further into the cavern, a smell hit me. Rotting meat and animal piss…And the blood…it, it was **everywhere**, on the walls, on the ground, even on the ceiling of the cave! Xigbar was so cold, so consumed with warming himself he didn't even seem to notice…._((1))

"It's fuckin' cold Xemnas." Xigbar hisses as he follows along beside his Superior. The pair had been walking waist deep in freezing cold snow for hours and just now came across a place that's remotely warm. Not that it helped any, as both nobodies legs were soaked by the melting snow. "So much for wearing leather." The yellow eyed nobody remarks frowning, knowing all to well that it'd be hell trying to get his pants off when he _finally_ got home.

"Get over it." Xemnas replies, uncaring. His only focus at this moment was his feeling of being watched, and his curiosity at just what was at the end of the cavern him and his second in command traverse down. "At least you're not stuck out in the snow. Besides, the inner chambers of caves are supposed to be warmer than the outside." ((2))

"Tell that to my freezing di--"

Xemnas scoffs, "I do **not **want to know the condition of your **genitalia** Number Two."

"…So?!" Xigbar exclaims, throwing his gloved hands over his head. "This was **your **idea! If you didn't what to hear anyone complain than you should've went by yourself Xemnas!"

Xemnas stops dead in his tracks and turns to face the Freeshooter, "Do you want me to make it so?" He snarls, summoning forth an Aerial Blade from his palm. ((3))

The bright red glow illuminates Xigbar's pale face, the Nobody's yellow eyes growing wide in false fear. Only once had the Freeshooter seen Xemnas' blades in action, when he severed the head of his somebody; the flesh sizzling and popping, just thinking of the memory brought a scent of burning flesh to his nose.

"I didn't think so Number Two, but just keep this in mind before you open your mouth again."

Xigbar rolls his eyes as Xemnas retracts his blade, the glow fading away into his palm just beneath his tan skin. Xemnas didn't care, he never cared…Only threatened.

The two continued their walk, Xigbar quite; his hands shoved into his pockets and his eyes following along the floor. Xemnas confidently making his way to the bright light at the end, every now and then looking back hoping to catch a glimpse of his 'stalker'. Soon enough he did, a pale blur moving from shadow to shadow close to the ground. An animal, he tells himself, nothing more.

Xemnas hears a crunching noise beneath his feet and looks down, what he sees are bones. Human bones, femurs, fibulas, rib-cages, spinal columns….all covered in deep bite marks from some type of wild animal. Next to his left boot lies a skull, it's forehead crushed in forcefully and deep claw marks over the eye sockets. Unknowingly the Nobody ignores it and walks on, Xigbar close behind him carefully stepping around the old bones. ((4))

Further down the cavern they pass by more bones, more 'murders' as Xigbar started to call them. One so interesting that it distracted Xemnas enough to let Xigbar get ahead of him. After staring down at the savagely beaten, rotting body of a woman for nearly ten minutes he hears Xigbar calling for him, his voice distressed. The stubborn man ignores him, thinking that the Freeshooter had merely fallen or hit his head on a stalactite.

Then came the screams, horrible blood curling screams…Xigbar's screams. Xemnas dropped the skull he was inspecting and rushed off in the direction of his comrades screams. Soon he finds him, huddled against the rough wall of the cavern, his hands over his left eye; blood sipping out from in between his fingers. Xemnas takes him by the shoulders and shakes him roughly.

"Number Two? Xigbar?! What the hell happened?!"

Xigbar gasps out, his voice muffled by his hands, "My face! My fucking face! That fucker gashed out my fucking _**eye**_!" He raises up a quivering hand and points over Xemnas' shoulder. Xemnas narrows his eyes as he turns to face this 'fucker' as Xigbar so eloquently put it. ((5))

Mud brown eyes glare down at the two Nobodies, standing out harshly against pale cream skin. Wild silver hair rests in long knotty locks down the 'creature's' back and cascades down over it's shoulders. The creature is most certainly a male and is nearly nude, only his man-hood covered by a fur wrapped loosely around the male's waist. A fur covered in a dry red-brown stain, something that Xemnas could only guess to be blood. Around the male's wrists and ankles are irons, made to hook to shackles when needed; apparently disused for a long amount of time due to the rust beginning to form on the joints of the metal.

He raises an blood covered hand up to his mouth, the metal cuff lightly jingling, and laps up the dark red liquid from the tips of clawed fingers. The look the male gave Xemnas, brown eyes wide with so many emotions, it thoroughly amused the nobody. Such bloodlust, such anger, all that hate…It was exquisite. This angry creature, this untamed _beast_ was in itself gorgeous. ((6))

"Pitiful creature." Xemnas remarks, his voice emotionless. The male's eyes go wide and he snarls at Xemnas, baring his fangs at the powerful nobody. In the background Xemnas can barely hear his companion screaming. "Just what type of life have you known?"

Thin lips curl into a smile as the wolf-like animal stares up at Xemnas with large bloodshot eyes, "Hatred…for…everything..." The male hisses in a rough, scratchy voice and then cocks his head as a type of come on to the Nobody in front of him. A threat, a challenge, a chance to see if this _thing_ truly deserved to become like Xemnas himself. ((7))

Then the regal Nobody raises up a hand and snaps his fingers. Suddenly, underneath the feral male's feet, a rushing darkness breaks the surface of the rock. Living shadows, eyes a glowing yellow and bodies a flowing mass of black. Their eyes focused intently on the male they were summoned to attack, a creature that now steps back in confusion.

Xemnas smirks at the slightly fearful look on that insane face before him, it's allure only increased by that sudden terror. "Not to worry, losing your heart doesn't feel _that_ bad."

"What?!" Were the only words to escape it's lips as the shadows began to divide and attack, burying the male beneath their shadowy bodies. More and more spawned as Xemnas turns his back on the creature and walks towards Xigbar's cowering body. It seemed impossible that as a Nobody Xigbar could feel this pain. Unless it was truly fake, but a person would never scream so loud over a fake emotion. Not unless they fooled themselves into believing they had emotions.

Xemnas reaches for Xigbar's hands and pulls them away from his face, to evaluate the damage to the man's eye. The orb was complete deflated, the clear liquid inside mixing with the blood all over Xigbar's thin face. It couldn't be helped, the eye would have to be removed and the skin allowed to heal over…((8))

A shadow whizzes past Xemnas' head and into the rough wall, followed by others. Xemnas turns his head to stare at the place where he left the Heartless to do their business. Somehow, the male had been able to fight off the group Xemnas summoned. Although not being able to fully destroy them, the animalistic male had stunned them. Perhaps Xemnas himself would have to handle this fight, the male already proving himself more than worthy by fending off the Emblems Xemnas created himself.

"You beast…Just _what _are you?" Xemnas asks, more to himself than this new challenge he faces. Getting up off his knees, he calm walks a distance from Xigbar to insure that his fellow nobody did not receive anymore damage reaching home. The tan man tilts his head as his lips twist into a cocky smile, his amber eyes growing narrow. From both palms he produces two Aerial Blades, the red blades glowing brightly against the man's pasty skin.

Knock out the subject then let the Heartless do their work, that was Xemnas' plan. He already decided should this 'quest' go well enough and he brought home not only this _thing_ but Xigbar as well, then others would be preformed. None by him of course, never again will he do anymore than inform. His life, he felt was much too valuable to the cause of the Organization; with him being the leader and all. No, it would become the job of Xigbar if he was able to continue on with his work. If not him, then perhaps Xaldin.

Now to begin the 'knocking out' part, which was much more easier said than done. For every blow Xemnas landed the male retaliated with two more of his own, biting and scratching with such force it was amazing that his limbs weren't torn from their very sockets. Eventually Xemnas' persistent acts began to take effect on the creature's stamina, as the tan Nobody could feel the male's power begin to fade away. Perhaps it was the time to call in more Heartless so that he could finally go home, Xigbar and this man in tow.

One final blow would do it, just enough to drain off that last bit of strength. A slice or two on it's face or neck, nothing more. Xemnas charges once again, sending out a collection of blades from around his muscular body into the lanky body of his opponent. Xemnas jumps, his body nearly suspended by the nothingness at his command, to attack at the male's face with his hand-held blades.

The male lets out an agonized scream as the blades cut across his upper nose, both blades diagonally cutting lines into the creature's face. An X, a perfect X starts to bleed out, first by little drops then almost a cascade of blood. That was enough, it had to be.

Once more Xemnas calls upon the power of darkness to summon forth more Heartless for his disposal. They surround the creature entirely and this time the male never had a chance. In mere minutes a faint pink heart rises from under a pile of moving black, the tiny thing floating into the sky and dissolving into a faint darkness.

No time to worry about the pending Heartless, only enough time to tell if this man was in a sense 'whole'. Which, after clearing away the lingering shadows, he was. But he was changed severely, instead of silver hair Xemnas find a being with azure hair, the X shaped mark still bleeding but not as profoundly. All was quite, even Xigbar had fainted from shock. The Freeshooter needed to be examined quickly, lest he suffer some type of post-traumatic stress from this whole incident.

If there was one thing a Nobody could feel, it was stress. Definitely stress, for Xemnas felt stressed out from just this little turn of events; but this was nothing. Sighing heavily he picks up the limp body of Xigbar and threw the man over his shoulder, with the other he lifted up into his arms, cradling him. Once he finally arrived home, that would be where all the real stress would come to.

But even with this prospect, Xemnas couldn't help but smile. Not because he was happy, oh no, a nobody could never be truly happy. But because of this, because it felt just right. How, Xemnas could never find himself able to explain, but as he walks towards that darkness consuming the rough cavern walls he can't help be feel as though a type of heaviness had been lifted from his very soul. Perhaps it was the blood lost or maybe it was the feeling of this hateful creature frail and limp in his arms, or maybe it was the idea that Xemnas would never have to go through something like this again that made the Eldest Nobody smirk all the way home. ((9))

* * *

I…Hate this chapter. But at least it's done. I couldn't think of anything better, I know it sucks, I know I fail.

Um, it's longer than the last one like I said it would be. And hey, every story has to have a _bad_ chapter, right? The next is better, I promise. But then again if you did like this chapter…Then perhaps I might not be able to promise that.

* * *

LOL Notes

((1)) Yay Xemmy. The best sounding part of the story.

((2)) LOL IT'S TRUE!

((3)) Wiki says it's from his palms…So yeah. I don't feel like fighting Xemmy 4 different times just to see his blades…

((4)) lol Everytime I typed in a technical name when doing the first draft I used all the bones in the arms by accident. But now, I include the upper arm bone, the lower(?) leg bone, the spinal column, and ribs…And a skull. Saïx is scary.

((5)) Please excuse Xigba's French as he just lost an eye. But seriously, I debated adding those words in but in the end they seemed to fit the most with Xigbar's current 'state'.

((6)) I wanted to make Saïx out as a slave, or someone who was once a slave, hence the cuffs. Also in the next chapter, you'll find something else to show for his time as a slave. Perhaps the bones belong to his 'master' per say…Xemnas finds him beautiful. This is supposed to be yaoi you know!

((7)) Once again, my pitiful atempt at tying in the story title. I like this pre-Saïx, straight to the point…

((8)) Xaldin and Zexy will be angry when Xemmy gets back…Xigbar's _poor_ eye!

((9)) Honestly, I don't know. I ran out of ideas on a coffee induced writer's spree. Now I'm coming down…And I'm sleepy…Yet, wide awake.


	4. Chapter Three: Loyalty Deeper Than Love

HEY! I have a XemSaï one-shot if you're interested! Check out my profile! Also, while you're there take the time to answer my poll…

I do hope the last chapter wasn't too bad….This chapter takes place a year after the last one. Xemnas' thoughts fill in the gaps between the two chapters.

Just what was Saïx's life like before the Orgy? Did Xigbar get home safely?? Has Xemnas completely lost his little mind!!!? All will be answered in this chapter. I also decided to rearrange the chapters! This is Saïx's past and the next is…Smut…God I love smut.

So, um…Enjoy!

**Summary:**

**After the battle between the Key Bearer and the Luna Diviner, Xemnas reflects on the time he spent with the animalistic Saïx. Their first meeting, the near death experience, and even the first time Xemnas decided to trust someone other than himself. Rated M for ::stuff:: **

_Words in Italics are Xemnas' thoughts of the past_

_Words Underlined and in Italics are voices Saïx hears_

…lol I butchered Saïx and Xemnas…

**Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN, BUT OH SO WANT

* * *

**

**Commemoration of Things Long Past**

**Ch 3: A Loyalty Deeper Than Love**

**XemSaï **

**Loki Nozumu

* * *

**

_Getting those two home was the easy part, it was explaining what happened that raddled me. I couldn't say what exactly happened to Xigbar, only that his eye was completely useless. Zexion took Xigbar to remove what was left of his poor eye. The man woke up during the procedure and oh how he screamed._

_It took months for him to finally recover after that, he spent all his time in his room. When he did everyone agreed the eye patch suited him…His reaction when he discovered that that very man that did this to him was now part of our Organization and was receiving a type of training from me was surprising. Xaldin worried that his calmness might had been brought on by the stress of the incident, but shortly after Number Nine entered the Order he started to act like his old self again._

_Saïx was an amazing creature, he quickly became a favorite of study for Vexen; who I appointed to tend to him after I brought him with me. As the Academic examined his limp body he came across a brand on the back of the wolf-like man's neck, at the nape. A brand that read Aïs, a word we could only explain as possibly a name of sorts. Following the way we came up with our own names, I decided obliviously on Saïx._

_His power always shocked me, he was lightening quick and wielded a blade longer than his own body as if it weighed not an ounce. He quickly became the strongest of the Order, besting everyone in supervised matches. His supposed personality he had as his somebody was only enhanced by his becoming a Nobody, he trusted no one, he spoke to no one, and he showed a tremendous about of wild, unchecked rage._

_But despite his seemingly distrust of everyone and everything around him, he took to following me around our castle. I became somewhat worried to begin with, the idea the this feral creature was at my back every time I wandered by myself was unnerving. Soon I became comfortable with his presence, he never said a word to me even when I spoke to him and whenever I sat down to read or write he managed to nearly curl up at my feet. _

_When he was like that I could feel something tugging at my chest, an emptiness that was almost never filled. I began to lust after him, that beautiful creature that showed so much loyalty towards me and no other. I wanted him in the worst of ways and I always feared that by coming on to him I would show some type of weakness._

_He hated the weak and the happy, he massacred hundreds on his first mission. A mission to a peaceful land as Vexen told me, he was 'enraged' so to speak by the happiness the inhabitants of the world enjoyed so freely. Vexen let his powers go unchecked before heading to that world. And although that was the last 'true' mission I trusted Vexen with, he made a valuable discovery while watching Saïx unleash his bent up strength._

_It appeared as though the wolf-like nobody's powers were only made stronger by the pure light of the moon. He entered a type of berserker stage as Vexen described it in his report, and was only calmed by the rising sun. Afterwards he was completely exhausted, leaving Vexen to care for his defenseless body. A thing that was best avoided until he learned to truly control it's devastating drain on his body._

_It came the fact that the more I found out about him, the more attracted to him I became. I could barely contain myself when he followed me into the library or into the labs. As my lust grew I began to no longer care who was in the room with me when he walked in, but I managed to contain myself at the last moment. Then there came that night…_

_It was the night before Xaldin brought Number Eight into our Order, as rain fell over our world, I found myself outside the door to, as Saïx told me, his den. I hesitated when I went to open Saïx's door and I still barely believed what happened afterwards. Just what that wolf told me was unexpected and afterwards I lost all possible control…_

Saïx lies in his room on the soft white carpet in front of the doors to his balcony overlooking that dark sky. His yellow eyes stare at the alter right at the corner of his windows as the rain outside beats against the glass, leaving tiny beads of water that glowed every time lightening flashed in the skies.

The wolf never enjoyed rain, it brought back memories of his somebody. The constant cold and the hunger that called out from the pit of his stomach were the major factors. When it rained nothing ever came out and he was left in the cold searching for hours for even the littlest of creatures to feast upon. And it was never enough…Not nearly enough.

A small noise outside his room breaks his train of thought and the wolf props himself up as he turns his head to face his door. His refined sense of smell, while not nearly as strong as Zexion's, allowed him to identify his Superior hesitating outside the cold metal.

Saïx rolls his eyes, lately he felt a type of heat rise up in his Superior's body whenever Saïx came near to him. Why the man was hesitating for was beyond him, humans were always so strange; even as Nobodies. No use waiting for him to work up the courage to knock, Saïx thought to himself as he lifted himself from the floor.

Xemnas stands outside the door as he twiddles his fingers, almost nervously. This urge was far stronger than the others before and Xemnas was almost ready to slice that door in half…If he could work up the courage to actually come near it. Inside, Xemnas hears feet shuffling then a beep as the door slides open.

"Yes, sir?" Saïx asks, his golden eyes peering straight into Xemnas' amber ones with a sight look of relief. In truth, the wolf is rather glad his Superior is near him now with the weather like it is. Rain made him feel vulnerable, even after all these years. Maybe Xemnas wanted him to go gather data in the labs or go over the report Xaldin sent this morning with him, hopefully anything to take Saïx's mind off the depressing rains pouring down outside his windows.

"Number Seven, good evening." Xemnas smiles weakly.

"Good evening Sir…" Saïx responds, raising an eyebrow. He could sense his Superior getting hotter and hotter, even though it was comfortably cold in the new wing. "What can I do for you, Sir?"

"Oh, uh…Number Seven, I would like to discuss this report with you. I found it very vague, perhaps you should explain it to me."

"Sir, I haven't been on a mission in months." Saïx responds dully.

"I'm aware of that…I..I just now had the time to get to it Number Seven. I _have_ been very busy lately." Xemnas mentally kicked himself, of course he hadn't sent anyone on a mission lately; other than Xaldin and Xigbar of course. The idea of him not going over a report as soon as he received it was ghastly to the Nobody, Saïx would definitely see through it.

Saïx sighs, his Superior was so difficult it was more than obvious that Xemnas was lying. Hell, Saïx remembers being side by side with the man when he read over his report. "Sir, what is the point in lying?"

Xemnas is taken back by Saïx's statement, "Me…Lying?" He questions, narrowing his eyes. "Are you accusing me of lying to you Number Seven."

"I know you are Sir, when you lie your eyes change and your body tenses." Saïx replies, folding his arms. "Sir, if all you want is to bother me then I'm closing the door."

The tanned Nobody frowns as he racks his mind for some sort of idea to keep the wolf interested. Perhaps fibbing about the reason he was here wasn't very wise. "Saïx, the truth…I…I'm curious to know more about you." That wasn't a lie, it was half lie. More truth, Xemnas told himself. Saïx was a very curious creature and Xemnas _did _enjoy learning new things about him…

"Of course Sir whatever you sa-- Wait, what do you mean learn more about me?"

"Why Saïx, Saïx, Saïx…You perk my interests, you're absolutely remarkable." Xemnas smirks, tilting his head slightly. " Tell me all about your somebody, Number Seven."

"Th-there's nothing to tell." Saïx stutters, defensively. This was what Saïx feared the most, if he could fear, but he always thought it would be Number Four asking him. Not his Superior, not the man he thought of as his newest Master! But because of that he had no choice but to tell his story, it was programmed into his brain to obey…to always obey, no matter what.

"Number Seven, I'd really _love_ to know."

Saïx gulps, "Y-you can't love anything Xemnas." '_Disobeying is pointless, you have no choice, no choice at all. A little whore like you never has a choice__'_, a voice in the back of Saïx's head taunts the wolf.

"Saïx."

"Sir, please! I…I don't want to!" Saïx exclaims weakly, his eyes clenched shut. '_Are you going to cry Aïs? Do you want for him to beat you__?' _Another voice, this one very familiar to the wolf…The voice of his somebody's twin penetrates the Nobody's mind. So many voices, too many to count follow…The wolf couldn't handle it anymore, he was going reaching his breaking point much to quickly.

Xemnas' amber eyes widen as he watches Saïx bring his hands up to cover his ears, those fearful eyes shut tight and an expression so close to pain on that gorgeous face…It was unbearable. The Nobody reaches out his hand to touch Saïx's shoulder…

Saïx wrenches his body away from his Superior's hand and opens his eyes to look up at Xemnas. "…Do you really want to know that so much Sir?" He asks, his voice shaky and cracking.

"Number Seven…if it makes you behave in such a matter then I'm afraid you have no choice but to tell me. Lest it gets brought up when it's not just you and me. Besides it might be better for you to get it off your chest."

"Y-yes Sir."

And even though Saïx hated the idea so much, he retreated back into his room with Xemnas following him. A chill went up his spine as he felt the air change as Xemnas closes the door behind him. Saïx sits back down where he was previously seated and pulls his knees up to his chest when Xemnas kneels down beside him.

The wolf takes a deep breath before starting, nervousness building in his chest. "I…I was born into a family with ten brothers and sisters, my twin brother and I was the fourth brood born to my mother. It was common in those times for our kind to have large families, the life expectancy of children was less than sixty percent. You see, most died at young ages and if a man wanted to continue his line then it was only natural to have dozens of children." Saïx starts, his eyes sliding shut.

"At age twelve my father took me and my brother into the human village near our den…He told us it was to barter for food. And he did, he sold us for what I can guess was a meager amount of bread. Our kind was a rare treat for the humans and my brother and me were a prime example of our species' beauty. Perhaps that's why our family chose us over the others.

We both became slaves in the same household, I remember our owner as a rich man with a kind heart but then again I had many masters before I escaped into the forest. But I digress, My brother's name was Yevi but that man called my brother Sylph because of his girlish frame. The man died when we were in our fifteenth moon and we were sent to a brothel for women customers.

Life was good there, the women were kind to us and brought us gifts. Our regulars always told us they would pay our dues but at that time I didn't even know what a due was…Then right before the night I was to be freed by a woman who had promised me a life of ease I was sold to another man in a neighboring village." Saïx pauses and takes another deep breath.

"I never saw my brother again after I was whisked away to my new life as a personal whore. I had just reached sexual maturity and I began to crave my 'punishments' every night. Sex with another man was new to me, even my first master didn't use me like that, it scared me. I felt so ashamed. The beatings were what I liked, the blood and the violence made my teenaged hormones simmer…" Saïx stops finding himself unable to go on. It was becoming too painful for him.

The wolf couldn't help but look over to his Superior and finds that the man had scooted even closer to him than when he began. The look in Xemnas' eyes confused the younger Nobody. How could anyone keep such a straight face when they heard something like this?

Saïx looks away, directing his eyes to the rain outside. If Saïx had a heart it would be breaking, like his somebody's had so many times. It was so difficult to even get the words past his lips let alone developing how he was to say it in his head.

Xemnas never let his eyes leave Saïx's face as the wolf told his story and when the azure haired Nobody looked away from him he wraps an arm around the neophyte's shoulders. He brings his free hand up to the younger Nobody's hair, the silky blue locks feeling strange against his bare skin as he runs his fingers gently through it.

"Number Seven you can stop now." He whispers softly, while coaxing the wolf to look back at him. "You've been through so much, no wonder your somebody was filled with such hate…" Amber eyes soften as Saïx turns his head back to look at Xemnas and a small smile graces the face of the Diviner.

"Thank you…" Saïx nods, "But Sir, you need to hear the whole story…" The male admits, turning his face against the gloved hand that was previously in his hair. "I-I never wanted to tell to anyone what I'm about to tell you Sir."

Xemnas shakes his head slowly, cupping Saïx's cheek in his hand. "You don't have to Number Seven..."

The tan Nobody was starting to regret making Saïx tell him all this, but then again the wolf had never let Xemnas touch him like this. Hell, the male had a more than good enough reason to never let anyone lay a hand on him. But all that Saïx does is shake his head and sigh, perhaps it was the right thing to do, to let this lovely creature continue with his painful past.

"Sir, my world was different than the one you inhabited as a somebody. We didn't have one leader but several. We had a king, dukes, and lords…I was bought from the previous man and presented as a gift to some duke…Well, by then I was over seventeen and I began to understand more about life and death than I ever had. Displeased him and I was whipped, ignored him and I was burned, refused him and I was raped…

"Every night it was the same thing over and over, a constant battle of me struggling and him pinning me down. I managed to escape quite a few times, each time the punishments became worse and worse. I basked in every minute of it. I was never ashamed when the guards beat me, but it was a different story with my master.

I was given a type of choker to wear that was more like a collar, he said it suited my animalistic qualities, and a type of freedom. The collar was a sign that no one could touch me other than my master…But my freedom was the choice to roam the halls of the mansion I was trapped in until sun set. By sun set I had to be in my master's chambers and if I wasn't…What can I say…it was…public humiliation."

"He..? In front of everyone?!" Xemnas asks outraged, that was a sure way to break someone, embarrass them sexually in front of an entire city…

"I could just die, Sir…Die. I even tried several times, each time the memory of my brother stopped me. I loved him, possibly even more than brothers should…Later I found out he had been dead for nearly a year at that time. He laughed while I cried, then forced himself upon me for the umpteenth time…"

Xemnas frowns, this confession was tugging at places in his chest that he knew he didn't have. He felt sorry for the wolf, even though he knew he could never feel sorry for anything. This poor creature, to be tormented so; just because he was beautiful!

"During my nineteenth year I concocted a brilliant plan…To kill him. To kill him using the same tools he used against me." Saïx smirks fiercely, the memory making his body feel hot. "And how I remember it, Sir! The blood, it was everywhere, it was sticky and hot…And the screams, Sir, they were delectable!" The wolf exclaims, excitement coursing through is body.

Outside the thunder crashed violently, shaking the entire room. Xemnas jumped slightly, he completely forgot the weather outside. He was too involved with his Diviner's tale. The sudden excitement filling the male's eyes was a much needed break from the somber look his gorgeous face had carried for such a long time. The amber eyed Nobody had even forgotten what he first came to the Diviner for, all that he cared for was hearing the end of this sad, sad tale.

"Then it went black, I was captured and sent to rot in the dungeons. Hence why when you discovered me I had shackles still on my wrists and ankles. Obviously I escaped and after two years in the wilderness I lost all sense of self. I don't remember want happened during that time, I only know that by the time you came to me I was beyond insane…"Saïx falls silent, unable to think of anything more to say. That was it, he was done.

He glances over to his Superior who had long moved his hands away from Saïx's body and smiles, sorrow was etched all over the man's face; even if Xemnas said he couldn't feel sorrow let alone anything. It was amazing that the stubborn Nobody would care so much about him and Saïx couldn't resist leaning towards his Superior to place a chaste kiss on the man's cold lips.

He trusted Xemnas, trusted him with his life, with his soul and with all that might become his heart. He couldn't help but think of Xemnas as his new master, even after all he had been through. A loyalty you could call it, a devotion to the man living in nothingness.

* * *

Chapter finished! Um, I do hope you enjoyed it…I do believe the chapter is self explanatory therefore, there are no author notes.

Review, please! If you like it PLEASE review! It makes me feel happy, and I love it. Make me feel loved, please. Lol

My Roxy plushie sends his love this Christmas if I don't update anytime in the next 10 days. By then I'll have Dem-Dem too. :3


	5. Chapter Four: A Little Wet

This is late. I know. Ummm to my 100 theme readers, I'm going on a bit of a break to decide if I wanna try for all 100 themes or just make it into a regular story…Tell me what you guys think…Now back to this story…Ummm…cold shower anyone?

**Summary:**

**After the battle between the Key Bearer and the Luna Diviner, Xemnas reflects on the time he spent with the animalistic Saïx. Their first meeting, the near death experience, and even the first time Xemnas decided to trust someone other than himself. Rated M for ::stuff:: **

_Words in Italics are Xemnas' thoughts of the past_

_**WARNING: If you do not enjoy two guys nekkid in the shower…Then why the hell are you reading is 'M' rated XemSaï story to begin with…Gods I mean by the end of the Intro you should've been all like 'oh snap yaoi...noooooo ::clicks back::'…So there. XP**_

**L-O-fucking L**

**Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN, BUT OH SO WANT

* * *

**

**Commemoration of Things Long Past**

**Ch 4: A Little Wet Behind the Ears**

**XemSaï **

**Loki Nozumu

* * *

**

_After hearing that chilling tale, thoughts of it haunted me for weeks. It bothered me, I couldn't explain it then nor can I now. I dreamed of it, scenes of blood and violation. The pain it brought to that fear stricken face in my dreams, was unearthly…it was arousing. It was everything and nothing that I wanted for myself. I confided in no one, lest my 'wet dreams' became a mockery to the entire Order and push my wolf further away from my side._

_Saïx stayed away from me for sometime after that, perhaps he was embarrassed or maybe just afraid of what I might have said to him. I didn't hear of him for sometime until I went looking for him, ready to drag him into whatever was planned for myself to do that day. Of course we both found a better way to waste our time…_

_I remember it clearly, it was the eve of the new year and the Order was in horrid disarray. Everyone was running around trying to decorate…Not that I could see why. But of course, it was utter turmoil and I found myself trying my best to stay out of it. I locked myself up in my room hoping that no one would dare come looking for me in there, but I quickly became bored with it…_

The door to the master bedroom in the north wing slides open, allowing the owner of the room to gaze out and into the hall at all the festive garland covered in silver and golden glitter strewn about the passage. It was the end of year again, amazing how the Order could lose weeks but always remember what day _this_ was. Xemnas never questioned it, it seemed best to ignore it but unfortunately that never worked. ((1))

The silver haired Nobody sighs and closes the door shut once more, lest someone notice that their Superior has finally awoken from his nightly pleasure. "Of all the people out there, why must I be the leader of such idiots..?" The man mumbles to himself, leaning back against his head board.

It was early afternoon and the man still found himself in bed, all will to head outside sucked out by the sickeningly cheerful mood of floating around all the halls of the castle. Everyone was excited about a holiday that Xemnas had hoped they left with their some bodies, but of course the tan man wasn't that lucky. Hell, they were even instructing Number Eight on how to celebrate it…And that could never end well. Not with all the candles, paper, and food involved. And hair, let's not forget hair.

Xemnas frowns as he picks at a lock of his fine hair, finding the tip charred and looking utterly pitiful. He could only hope Number Seven was having a better time than he was, the wolf never left his room and any attempt by the others to coax him out resulted in who ever was foolish enough to open the azure haired Nobody's door spending the day in Vexen's lab getting patched up. The male had become rather distant since their last meeting, the only time Xemnas was able to lay eyes on the Diviner was in the kitchen late at night or during the meetings Xemnas started to call for no good reason other than to make sure the wolf hadn't done anything foolish.

It was pointless trying to hid in his room any longer, Xemnas decided. If he was forced to participate in this hellish holiday of headaches and now hair burnings then the Diviner sure as hell would be too! The only problem was making it to the male's bed chambers without getting side tracked by Xigbar who the man promised yesterday he would help do…something. It was certain the Freeshooter was stalking the halls looking for him, that stubborn ass.

Xemnas crawls out of his bed and reaches around for his hair brush, finally finding it under his bed. The man runs the bristled brush roughly through his hair pulling out any knots in one quick tug. It was amazing that Xemnas didn't manage to rip out the locks in bloody clumps from the force of his actions. After making sure his hair looks presentable he strips down to bear flesh, leaving everything on the floor as he moved towards his personal bath to find his most comfortable pair of pants and his cloak.

He leaves the cloak only half zipped, showing off his toned chest and heads out into the hall, his door closing behind him with a soft click. Xemnas walks down the conjoined halls at a brisk pace, ignoring everyone and everything that is said to him. The tan man thought he was going to make it as he turned down the hall into the west wing where the Diviner's chambers were at the far end.

When then, just ten feet away from the Diviner's door Xemnas felt something fall on top of his head. Raising a hand up to brush away what ever feel down from the ceiling he then pulls his hand back to stare at his now, glittery gold glove with narrowing eyes. He quickly cranes his neck to look above him and glares daggers at the Freeshooter above.

"Oi, Xemnas! Sorry 'bout that…Maybe if you helped like you said you would you wouldn't be in this little predicament, ne?" Xigbar laughs, in his hand was a now empty bag of golden glitter the contents strewn all in his Superior's hair and everywhere else. "Oh, you'd better hurry and get cleaned up…Number Seven's coming up right behind you…in…three…two…"Before the last number Xigbar teleported away leaving Xemnas to face the Diviner by himself.

"Sir…Don't tell me you actually _enjoy _this headache of a holiday." The wolf states, dusting off gold from his Superior's shoulder from behind.

"Don't do that, you'll get it all over yourself." Xemnas warns, too late as he notices the Diviner raising an eyebrow as he stares down at his own finger tips. The man was thrilled, so he wasn't the only one who thought of this as nothing more than a headache. "No, Number Seven, Number Two merely has a death wish."

Saïx raises his hand up to sniff at the strange golden sparkles coving his fingers, Xemnas was right the wolf was going to have it all over him. "Then kill him." He responds, before sneezing when he inhaled some of the glitter, sending the bit that wasn't clinging to his fingers on to his cheeks, forehead, and hair.

"Easier said than done Number Seven, easier said than done."

"Hn…"The wolf brushes past Xemnas and over to his bedroom door, then pushes the button on the panel to the side. "I must say Sir, gold does suit you. But maybe you should get rid of all _that_." Xemnas followed Saïx's eyes to his own chest, the area that he left bare was now lightly covered in gold. It only made his muscle tone shimmer but at the same time made the egotist feel uncomfortable in his own skin.

He also noticed his Diviner's face was lightly covered in the glitter as well, it was rather cute and the tan man couldn't help but give Saïx a smile.

"Sir?" The Diviner asks, standing in his open doorway.

Xemnas shakes his head, causing more gold to fall from his head and onto his body and the floor. "Nothing Number Seven. Just be sure to get all of it off, even the bit on your face."

Saïx laughs softly, something his Superior had never heard before, "You too, Sir."

Saïx had to say, the golden sheen complemented his Master's skin tone perfectly. It made the man seem like one of the divine creatures the humans of his world worshipped, that radiant glow and those piercing eyes made the wolf melt. Saïx wanted so badly for Xemnas to use him, to cause him pain, to mount him…Do something to his young body when he was like that. But the fear that his Master wasn't interested in that way always managed to hold him back.

"Sir, perhaps it would be wise for you to use my bath. The others might think of you having holiday spirit if you tread through the halls like this." The wolf remarks, ushering his Superior into his chambers.

The room is just as Xemnas remembers it from only weeks ago, bare aside from the bed and a few pillows laid about the floor in front of the bay window. The door to the Diviner's closet was ajar from where the male dressed this morning and Xemnas could have sworn he saw a faint yellow glow within before the Diviner got his attention.

"Sir, you may go first…" Saïx mutters looking down, he was starting to feel hot. Xemnas was too much for him this evening and his appearance wasn't doing anything to sway Saïx's body away from it's animal nature.

Xemnas looks to Saïx, noticing tiny beads of sweat on his brow. So the wolf was nervous, what for? Or maybe he was warm, his cheeks were flustered…Perhaps he should instruct the male to go ahead himself, it was his bath after all and all that Xemnas needed to do was to just let the darkness carry him back into his own room. Simple enough really, but apparently Saïx didn't think of it…But if he did stay after he convinced the wolf to go ahead then Xemnas could sneak up on him in the shower…A brilliant idea, maybe after all this was done and over he would give Xigbar a gift of gratitude…Somehow, Xemnas felt that his show was more to help the egoistical man than to get back at him…But he could never understand just what was going through that unpredictable head of the Freeshooter.

"Number Seven, go ahead. I have to return to my room for--"

"But Sir, who knows who could be in there now? Hell, if Numbers Five and Eight tried to put things in my room, I can only imagine what Numbers Two, Three and Four would try to do to yours."

"Number Four never celebrated he said it went against his--Wait…Well, if that's true I'll borrow some of your things. Now, go on so I can find something in you closet that fits. I doubt I'd find anything though, you're built like Number Eight, narrow waist and a lanky frame…" He starts to go through the Diviner's spare clothes, finding nothing that could possibly fit him other than the one-size fits all cloak. "Impossible. I'll have to go without then."

"SIR!" Saïx exclaims, his cheeks reddening as he found himself rushing into his bathroom. The thought of his Superior walking around with nothing on underneath that cloak was highly arousing…A shower would do the neophyte good.

Xemnas chuckles as he watches Saïx retreat into his bath, seeing that the wolf's ears were bright red from Xemnas' statement. Honestly the man didn't expect such a strong reaction from the Diviner, but what else could he say? Maybe Saïx was more interested in him than he thought.

"A very interesting predicament…"He mutters to himself, raising his hand to up to rub at his chin. Inside the bath Xemnas hears the water starting run and knew that behind that door his Diviner was stripping down to his nothings. An intriguing image indeed….

Inside the bathroom Saïx stares at himself in the mirror over his sink as he lets the water warm, the wolf loved warm baths and showers to the point of staying in them for hours just soaking in relaxation. The privileges of being second in command were wonderful…Up until now he was required to share the only bath in the wing with Numbers Two, Four, and Five which was more hazard than anything remotely calming.

Steam pours over the top of the sheer shower curtain as Saïx pulls the nylon away to step into the white enameled metal bath basin. He stands, arms loosely at his sides, as the warm water courses down his body,; dripping down from every tip of his hair and seeping into every orifice of his body. It was this heat and the gentle touch of the water that made his body react in unwanted ways every time.

This warmth made his mind fuzzy, all his senses were gone; as if lost in the water sweeping towards the drain to flow forever in the great sea beyond the city. Images float around in his head, Xemnas doing…Unnamable things to his body. With shaky hands the Diviner gently grips his hardening member and with a low hiss began stroking up and down the length. Thoughts of his Superior fill his head, Xemnas touching him lightly here and there, fondling his organ with those rough hands. The feeling of finely cut finger nails digging into the tip, making the Diviner shiver in ecstasy as his own hands go to work.

Unbeknownst to the Diviner, lost in his own dirty pleasure, Xemnas' gloved hand pushes the door open slowly to allow the man to peek inside. Steam filled his nose, mouth and eyes, the moistness in the air was already making his body unbearably sticky under all that leather. He lets his amber gaze fall on the distorted figure of Saïx behind the curtain, watching with large eyes as he sees the Diviner's body jerk and shudder against the rain of water.

Saïx releases a low growl as he envisions his Superior toying with one of his harden nipples, now one of the Diviner's hands twisting and pinching the delicate nub while roughly squeezing his manhood with the other.

"Nghn…X-Xemnas…"He breathes, arching his back and thrusting into his hand.

Xemnas, who was busy disrobing himself lifts his head to stare at the divine creature in the bath, the animal's body twitching in pure pleasure. The man was getting hard just watching this unclear image and listening to those slight moans and heavy breaths nearly drowned out by the water rushing from the shower head. He let his pants slide down off his hips, hissing at the unfamiliar air hitting his hot flesh. Xemnas steps out of the leathery mass, leaving it and his golden covered cloak in a mess on the slippery tiled floor.

He reaches for the curtain and pulls it back making the Diviner shiver from the sudden blast of cold air the motion creates then steps inside. The wolf was too consumed with his personal pleasure to even notice his Superior's presence behind him until the tan man wraps his strong arms around the Diviner's thin waist.

A jolt of surprise dances down Saïx's spine, his body reacting from the sudden shock of feeling unfamiliar arms wrap around him. "Xemnas?!" He breathes nervously, turning his head to look over his shoulder at the wet face of his Superior.

"Busy pleasuring yourself, Number Seven?" Xemnas asks, lowering his right hand down to cup the wolf's ever-growing organ. Saïx's breath hitches and he arches his back against Xemnas' front, feeling the man's own hard member touching his thigh. "How selfish of you, to waste all the water for your own gain…" The egotist teases, before gingerly licking at Saïx's earlobe.

The Diviner's brain could hardly comprehend what was happening, was it still a sensual daydream or reality? There was no telling at this point as he feels his body growing hotter still from Xemnas' attention. The man wraps his hand around the stiff organ and rubs the very tip of it with his thumb, digging his nail into the slit causing Saïx to cry out in bliss.

"Xemna-augh!" The wolf starts then winces as Xemnas bites the Diviner's neck. The man laughs lightly before lapping up the small beads of blood that linger even from the water flowing down both men's bodies.

"X-Xemnas!" Saïx cries out, trying to get the man to listen to him. "S-sir…ahh-ah." Xemnas smirks and runs his fingertips up and down the wolf's twitching member, basking in the reactions he pulls from the Diviner. Suddenly Saïx reaches a quivering hand to grasp at Xemnas' pulling away those amazingly skilled fingers from his body. The azure haired Nobody turns in Xemnas' arms to face his Superior, his golden eyes alert and focused. The man finally realizes just what was going on…

"Xemnas…" The wolf whispers softly, holding his Superior's hands in his.

Said Nobody grins and tilts his head down to capture the Diviner's lips, invading the wet cavern. His tongue slides against sharp canines, pricking the muscle and sending a course of fresh blood over the Diviner's own. Saïx lets out a muffled moan as Xemnas fully explores his mouth, that coppery taste never fading as the Diviner gently sucks on the wounded muscle. He has to say, the man's skill was remarkable and Saïx was thoroughly impressed by it. His Superior's somebody must have had several mates for him to be this skilled, or just mad luck.

Xemnas pulls away from the wolf, just to begin dragging his tongue down the Diviner's jaw line, down to the mark he left and well past it as he explores every part of Saïx. Down further and further, encasing a hardened nub in that hot mouth. Sucking and teasing, biting and licking with such intensity that the Diviner finds himself lost in a haze once more.

Saïx had long released Xemnas' hands and with his own now free he clutches to Xemnas' slick silver hair as the man lowers himself further and further down Saïx's body. The wolf felt Xemnas' hand on his ass, groping him roughly, that tongue finally finding it's true target between the wolf's hot and shaky thighs, and all the insanely delightful pleasure that Xemnas brought him.

Xemnas, down on his knees, starts by teasingly flickering his tongue over the tip of the shaft; causing the wolf to squirm. The amber-eyed man could tell that the wolf was so close to his release, but Xemnas wouldn't allow it to come so easily. After a few more teasing licks the man lowers his mouth onto it, placing butterfly kisses and quick nips down the quivering member. Then he takes the entire length into his mouth, sucking and swirling his tongue around the shaft eliciting intoxicating moans from the gorgeous owner.

Thin fingers curl around Xemnas' fine hair, tightening every time the tip of the shaft makes contact with the back of Xemnas' throat. The Diviner bucks wildly into the man's mouth, all control abandoned. Yet even with the wolf madly fucking his mouth, Xemnas knew this wasn't nearly enough for either of them. Though it was becoming hard to concentrate as Saïx pulled roughly on his hair, shoving that throbbing mass even further down Xemnas' throat and it was becoming hard not to gag. The pompous man desperately needed his own release in any way he could get it, even if it meant forcing himself on to the Diviner.

With one more hard suck on the organ Saïx threw his head back and let out a low cry, inside Xemnas' mouth the member spasms, releasing the wolf's hot seed. With a slight choking noise Xemnas manages to swallow it all, the taste slightly bitter but for some reason oh so satisfying. He removes himself from the now limp shaft and finds himself staring up at Saïx who in turn is gazing at him with large golden eyes.

Xemnas lifts himself from the enamel to face the Diviner once again, automatically meeting with the male's lips as he does. The man lets the wolf taste himself, that horribly playful tongue darting everywhere inside Xemnas' mouth. The Diviner's shaking hands grips his waist tightly while Xemnas entangles his own hands in Saïx's slick locks.

"S-sir…" The wolf stuttered, once again feeling his Superior's hot manhood press against his thigh. The thought of what just happened confuses him, it all happened oh so fast and the idea that Xemnas, that horribly egotistic man and his own beloved leader, just gave him a suck off was… it was impossible. It was something that the Diviner had thought to be unattainable, so far out of his reach that he couldn't help but lust for the man…But now…His entire world felt as if it was thrown for a loop.

Once more, Saïx's train of thought was broken by that horribly needy hotness pressing into his thigh. Xemnas could control his urges quite well, seeing how the wolf wasn't face down on the enamel by now. Saïx had to give Xemnas that, he always managed to be so patient with him; always so good to him. And now, as the wolf saw it, it was time to be good to Xemnas in return.

"Sir…" He starts, shifting his gaze to the white bath bottom. What a time for uncertainty to come creeping up! Saïx was a lost for words, he was so nervous but at the same time a little afraid. 'Don't let yourself be fooled by these false emotions…You feel nothing, you can't feel a thing…Fear? Anxiety? All lies, all tricks of the mind, of that body of yours that so desperately calls out for its heart.' He told himself, taking a deep breath.

Xemnas stares down at him with hazy eyes, eyes that roam all over that thin frame that presses against him ever so close. The wolf appeared to want to tell him something, but if he was going to be so slow then why wait? Once more Xemnas closes the space between the two, sharing in a deep kiss that seems to drag on for entiry for the hot and flustered man. He reaches down to place a strong hand under Saïx's rear and lifts the male up bridal style gaining a slight cry of protest from the other.

"Shall we go to bed, Number Seven?" He asks with a dangerous glint in his eyes and an ever-growing smirk on his tan face. All that Saïx can do is nod his head, his mind not quite able to comperhend just what is happening. He buries his hot face against Xemnas' slick chest and gently licks at the wet skin.

And so, Xemnas carries the wolf out of the steam riddled bathroom and into his bedroom to do god knows what to him, all the while darkness swirls against the windows and yellow glints stare on ahead, oblivious to the bond that was being created right in front of them.

* * *

You know what, this chapter is late…I had problems with the internet durning that time and well…It felt pretty useless to go back and change the entire chapter when I had everything up the little shower scene typed.

So, ummm, I hope you enjoyed it. I know I did…Until my friend started to read it…Then I hid under my bed sheets. The next chapter is on it's why so you won't have to wait as long. As always…PLEASE REVIEW!


	6. Chapter Five: Crescent Moon

Ho god…This chapter gave me the most problems, because writing a good sex scene hard. Now, if you excuse me I'ma go hide under my comfy blanket. Oh and VCG, no IM'ing me quotes/scenes from this chapter lest I die from embarrassment. **((:HIDES:))** Also, excuse any grammatical errors as my wonderful word processor decided to kill itself. Amazingly, this chapter is _twelve pages_ long. Freaking amazing, I tells you.

**Warning: This is rated MATURE for a reason. If you really don't like the idea of two guys together in **_**that **_**way then why the hell are you reading the 5****th ((6th if you count the intro))**** chapter of such an obvious yaoi?**

**DO NOT OWN, OH SO WANT**

* * *

**Commemoration of Things Long Past**

**Ch 5: Crescent Moon**

**XemSaï**

* * *

_I can say that night was one of the best in my entire 'existence', our bodies joining as one being as both our minds was encased in lust. I did everything I could possibly do to him, his intoxicating screams was music to my ears as I buried myself deep inside him. His sweat, his blood, his everything tasted oh so sweet to me and even now thinking about it 'bothers' me to no end._

_But I must hurry with my story, I can see the key bearer from all the way up here; that pompous little fool who thinks he can steal everything away from me. Is it so wrong to wish to become whole again, to feel…To hate, to love? Why must he fight for something that has nothing to do with him? That disgrace of a Nobody, Roxas...I should have made him a Dusk when I still had the chance._

_Nevertheless, we kept our relationship hidden from all but one member who I had threatened if he ever dared to tell another soul of what he saw I would take my aerial blades to his chest. Not to say we never had anything to do with one-another while under the eyes of the others, wistful glances and taunting body postures were Saïx's favorites…He always found some way to torment me in front of all the others._

_Still when we were all alone, his best qualities were brought out in the worst of ways. He managed to always be by my side even in the dead of night, always sneaking into my study or my sleeping chambers. He made a habit out of it, not sleeping until nearly morning just to wait for me to join him in an embrace. The wolf always tried to get under whatever work I was doing, pushing it aside and taking its place on the table. In doing so he always seemed to gain my attention…It must have been those soft lips of his…_

_He was easy to make jealous, he 'disliked' anything that drew my attention away from him; be it work or any of the others. But even so, my work would always come before him although he would always come before the others. Even now, after all those years had past he was still the one I cared for the most; all the other could have died for all I care. And now, that they finally have…That all of them have…I see now just how wrong I was in the first place._

_But I suppose I should continue with my story, the night it became full circle. It would be best to start the day before, how all the delicate pieces involved fell into place. I remember it was late at night and I had already comprehended the idea of bringing the Diviner with me on my next trip to Hollow Bastion; just to show the male the night sky…_

Saïx paced down the halls of the silent castle, unable to sleep. He had so many things on his mind and he had to talk to Xemnas about at least one of them. So there he was, searching down hall after hall looking for any possible place his master might try and sneak away to while the rest of the castle slept peacefully. He had checked his room, the kitchen, and even the library but there was still no sign of the man he so longed to speak to; until as he walked down the third corridor off the right wing he came across a door that was slightly ajar and a thin line of light flooded out into the hall.

He gentle reached for the door and slid it open to allow more light to fill the hall so he could get a better view of who was inside. His golden eyes land on the back of just the man he'd been searching for, Xemnas. He had discarded his Organization garb for more causal clothes, as he normally did when he prepared for bed, and had changed into a pair of black cotton pants and a matching tank-top showing off his slightly muscular arms. He was leaning over a desk in the very back of the room and Saïx could hear the light scratching of pen on paper as he watched, his intrusion unnoticed by the man he so adored.

He pushed the door open a tad bit more and poked his head inside, his right hand resting on the side of the door incase he had to shut it quickly. "Sir?" He called softly, leaning his head against the door frame.

"Yes, Number Seven?" Xemnas' voice came, responding to the Diviner's call. His voice sounded tired and slightly irritated, Saïx could tell that whatever the man was doing in here was not to his liking but still managed to keep him up at night.

Saïx watched silently as Xemnas scribbled on a piece of paper in front of him, the wolf didn't know just how to start the conversation. He had half the mind to just close the door and head back to his chambers but then Xemnas looked back at him over his shoulder, his amber eyes studying the wolf before he finally said,

"You know Number Seven; you can come in if you wish."

Saïx jumped at the sound of Xemnas' voice, but he nodded and opened the door to let himself in anyways. He made his way halfway to his master when the door began to close on its own, shutting altogether with a soft 'click'. When he finally reached Xemnas' side he sighed lightly and propped his head against the man's shoulder.

Xemnas tilted his head to glance at the Diviner on his shoulder; he let out his own soft sigh and laid his pen down on top of the paper he was writing. It was strange, when ever Xemnas was frustrated the wolf would somehow show up it didn't matter where or at what time. But tonight was different; Xemnas could clearly see that the wolf wanted to talk about something from just the way he held his body.

"What's the matter Number Seven? You don't seem quite like yourself."

Saïx smiled wistfully moving his head from Xemnas' shoulder as the man turned to face him. His golden eyes widened as Xemnas brought one tan calloused hand to caress the wolf's pale cheek. The Diviner purred at the contact and turned his face towards his master's hand, his eyes settling on the amber ones beaming down at him.

"I can't sleep Sir; I have…much too many things on my mind." He admitted raising up his right hand to rub at Xemnas' own.

Xemnas nodded, knowing this all too well. The wolf hadn't adjusted yet to all the attention Xemnas was giving to Number Eleven, the newly christen nobody showed great promise and the silver haired nobody had his hands full trying to figure out just what was behind all that 'flower-power' that the pink haired male possessed. He could tell the wolf was nothing but 'jealous' of the boy, from all the snarling he made when the Nobody stole his seat right next to Xemnas at the dinner table and from the total disregard of safety Saïx had shown during Number Eleven's first group practice mission.

"Number Seven, would you like to come with me tomorrow?" Xemnas offered, thinking that perhaps all that the Diviner needed was some time to get away from all the bothersome workings of the inner castle. He was going to the remains of the castle he once inhabited as a Somebody, to the underground lab to speak to an old 'friend'. After that, who knew?

Saïx raised an azure brow at his Superior's offer, "Sir?"

Xemnas just laughed and moved his hand from Saïx's smooth cheek to bury it in the Diviner's silken locks. "I offered to take you with me tomorrow, Number Seven. You must be so bored when I'm gone, I can hardly imagine how you deal with all the idiots running around here."

Saïx brought a hand to cover his mouth as he laughed softly; he had to admit he did get awfully lonely when Xemnas wasn't around. He had no idea where the man went when he disappeared but all the older members seemed to know and he remembered a remark Vexen once told him about how he always left at the most inopportune time to go talk to something that wouldn't even talk back to him. Saïx had always wanted to know who this 'thing' was that Xemnas seemed so interested in and now was a perfect time to find out.

"I manage…But yes Sir…Anything's better than staying here while you're gone."

Xemnas raised a brow, "Anything?"

"That's right, Sir."

Xemnas chuckled and pulled the Diviner to his body, the male's azure hair lightly brushing against the bare skin of his cheek as he looked down at the male. The wolf looked back up at him with fierce eyes and their lips connected, as if drawn by magnets to one another. Gently at first but as each second passed their kisses became more violent and Saïx soon found himself up on top the desk, his master bent over him, the man's calloused hands roaming up and down his slender frame.

Saïx let out a soft moan against Xemnas' lips as he felt the man's fingernails scratch against his side, leaving hot burning lines in their wake. His body was screaming for Xemnas to touch him more, but all the man did was tease him; he ran his fingers lightly up Saïx's clothed chest pausing to rub over the layer of cloth separating the wolf's hardening nipples from Xemnas' eager hands.

"Negh…Sir…"Saïx moaned out, he was nearly lost in a wave of lust; but then he heard a faint click and from the very corner of his vision he saw the door slide open just enough to allow one blue eye to peer through. His body tensed up and he pushed Xemnas' hands away as he quickly sat up to snarl at the intruder.

Xemnas turned his head, following the Diviner's gaze to the door where he heard a small 'eep' over his wolf's beastly snarls. He saw the rush of pink locks and a flustered face as the door slid back shut with a loud click then heard the sound of hurried footsteps down the hall as the Assassin ran off.

Saïx growled and slid off the top of the desk, determined to running after and catching the prying neophyte so he could strangle him. How dare that flower boy spy on his master's personal business!

"Number Seven, do calm down." Xemnas started, his voice sounding slightly annoyed. He grabbed the Diviner by his upper arm to assure the male didn't try to run after the Assassin. "Just forget about it, it's not a big deal." He sighed, watching as the wolf's golden eyes widened.

"But…but Sir!" Saïx protested, giving his arm a light tug to try and pull it away from Xemnas' grip. He couldn't see how Xemnas could stand for someone to spy on him and not do a thing about it.

"Hush. I'll deal with him in the morning Number Seven." Xemnas told him, his free hand smoothing back the wolf's azure locks.

Honestly, no punishment was enough to make up interrupting the moments he so rarely got to enjoy with the Diviner…and now that moment was completely ruined. The man was tired, as he'd been ever since seen he started taking notes. It was as if the wolf never even showed up, there was no rush, there was no heat, and there was nothing but emptiness as always. There was nothing left to do but sleep anyways, but perhaps tomorrow would be a better day.

Saïx sighed; there was no use in arguing…Xemnas would always win in the end. "Yes…Sir." he responded dully, looking up at Xemnas with disappointed eyes.

"Don't give me that look Number Seven, now come…We might as well go to bed."

The Diviner's breath caught in his throat, was Xemnas suggesting that they sleep together…In his room? Now, of course the pair had slept together before but always in the more sexual manner…Why Saïx had never seen the inside of his master's room, they always made it in his own dull room. The wolf could only hope that was what the man meant…Even if nothing happened; Saïx would be perfectly content with just snuggling as they slept.

But the wolf was unable to ask just what Xemnas had meant, for the man nearly pushed him out of the room as he, himself, made his way out. His hand was still in a loose grip around Saïx's arm, when he paused to wait as the door slid shut. "Wait a moment." He stated, releasing the wolf's arm to press at the lock button on the panel on the wall next to the door. "God forbid Number Two stick his nose in here while I'm gone…"He mumbled to himself, then turned back to the Diviner.

"Sir?"

"Nothing, Number Seven…Come on."

Saïx followed the man into his room, astounded at the pure grander of the large royalty like room. It almost reminded him of the place he lived when he was still a Somebody, well when he was still a sane Somebody. He sat down on Xemnas' soft bed, the silk wine red bed sheets cool to his touch, and laid back. Soon after changing into his sleep attire Xemnas joined him and pulled the wolf into his arms, Saïx nuzzling against his master's bare chest as he felt those arms tighten around him.

Some how the pair fell asleep like that, Saïx cradled in Xemnas' strong arms and Xemnas' chin resting atop Saïx's silken locks. Night dissolved into day even in the never ending abyss that was The World That Never Was and the wolf awoke to find himself wrapped in the tight protective grip of his master. He let out a soft yawn, lifting his head off the pillow in turn moving Xemnas' face away from his hair.

The man cracked one amber eye open from all the movement in his arms and saw Saïx glancing down at him with tired eyes. "Morning." He mumbled, moving a hand from the wolf's waist to try and smooth out the other male's bed head.

Saïx sighed contently, "Morning, Sir…" The wolf smiled, enjoying the warmth his Superior gave off; but his 'happiness' was short lived when Xemnas shifted on the bed to sit up. Saïx started up at him as he stretched his arms over his head, the wolf's ears twitching when he heard the man's shoulders pop.

"Do you always get up this early?" Saïx asked, for he honestly did not mean to wake the man in the first place but if Xemnas normally awoke at this time then what more could he do?

"Normally, it depends," The man started as he got up out of the bed, "on whether or not I have business to attend to that day. And as you might not remember, we're heading out after you get dressed."

"I…Remember" The Diviner replied as he too sat up in bed. There was really no use in just rolling over and going back to sleep if Xemnas wouldn't join him. He watched the man get dressed, first in a tight leather tank top and pants then as he threw on his heavy cloak. After he had dressed Xemnas looked over at him, he was over by the door now ready to go but the wolf was no where near.

Saïx gulped as he summoned up a portal, the dark tendrils engulfing him and hiding him from Xemnas' critical eyes. He stepped out of it and into his bedroom, he could hear the melodious sound of Number Nine's morning practice float through his open window as he gathered up his clothes. The wolf took a quick shower, and then dressed himself in a pale periwinkle shirt and black pants under his Organization garb. He was pulling on his shoes when his door slid open and Xemnas walked inside.

"Are you ready, Number Seven?" The man asked, for you see, he had wanted to leave earlier this morning when almost no one was up. But the wolf found no reason to hurry as it seemed.

Saïx looked up from his place on the corner of his bed, just finished pulling on his pair of boots. "Um, yes Sir." He responded, getting up. He made his way over to his Superior who moved aside to let him out of the room.

The two left the castle shortly after that and headed to whatever world it was where Xemnas had his business, the trip through the nothingness inside the Corridor of Darkness was long and boring for the wolf who had become more than used to traveling in this way. Xemnas on the other hand always seemed so amused by the antics of the little Dusks who gathered so close to them, their minds screaming 'Masters, Masters!' to the otherwise complete Nobodies.

They arrived in a dark room, the only light from computer screens, as they came out the other side. So this was the world where Xemnas had come from, a world of computers and technology the likes that Saïx would have never even dreamed of in his own home world. The Diviner followed Xemnas into what appeared to be the control room and watched the man input a six password code into the main console overlooking a type of manufacturing plant that heartless just seemed to pour out of. Saïx watched in awe of the massive amount of heartless that just flowed out from inside the machines, his golden eyes flickered back and forth as out spewed the little black creatures who exited via a hole in the wall.

Xemnas looked back after the computer had granted him access to the labs, pocketing the disk he used in the process, to see the Diviner watching all the heartless down below. "We lost control of the machines and the amount of Heartless being manufactured here. That's how we lost our hearts. And as you can see, even without us the factory still continues to produce them nonstop." He mentioned, stepping towards the wolf. "It's really a great amount of technology, isn't it? If only things turned out a little differently then who knows what we six could have accomplished!"

Saïx frowned at Xemnas' statement, if they had never lost their hearts then Xemnas would have never found him and he'd be lost forever in that cold wasteland until the day he froze to death. Besides the fact that it would be just Xemnas in the throes of insanity and all the others following alongside him like nothing was even wrong, not one sliver of morals left…Perhaps this life _was_ better.

"But, I supposed I never would have met you that way; would I?" The silver-haired nobody asked Saïx, his amber eyes staring almost hatefully at the little creatures beyond the glass.

The Diviner shook his head, "No Sir, you would have never even come close to meeting me."

"The perhaps, it's a good thing all this happened then." Xemnas smiled then turned towards the door that had opened when he input all the passwords. "Number Seven, there's really no need to follow me down here so I must insist on you staying here above ground. You can use the computer if you want, there are some rather interesting programs on there if I must say so myself. The main console password is 'sea salt ice cream' with no spaces if you feel like looking at any of the archives, but please don't tamper with the security program. And promise me you won't go exploring, there's nothing in this world for you."

Saïx just nodded, he was still in shock of Xemnas' first sentence, '_Then perhaps, it's a good thing all this happened then._', the wolf could just not believe his ears! He watched as Xemnas left, the door sliding shut as soon as the man was clear of the door way, and then went over to the computer to try and find out more about Xemnas' and the other's past.

Hours passed with the wolf doing nothing but doing random searches about topics he really had no clue as to what they meant. Sure, the first 2 hours went by quickly with Saïx typing in all the members before him names and the computer automatically unscrambling them. He found out that Xigbar was Braig and gained that scar on his cheek from one of his first projects, a ship designed to carry cargo through the world, that had exploded and sent shrapnel into the man; nearly killing him. That Vexen was Even and had a problem following orders from the get go and that he mastered in bio-physics and chemistry. And so many other types of useless information about everyone but Xemnas, who all the computer seemed to call up for was some guy named Ansem that didn't even look like his Superior. But then after the novelty wore off he found himself longing to go see what Xemnas was doing in there all by himself.

He yawned lazily; he didn't even try to get the door open. Once something was locked by these computers it would stay locked until the person who locked decided to unlock it, as stupid as it sounded. Technology was stupid as was many other things in these worlds. He turned his head towards the entryway the pair had used to get to this room, expecting the door to be closed. But to his surprise, there it was, wide open. Perhaps if he went to explore this large castle Xemnas wouldn't become rash with him later or that the door wouldn't close behind him, locking him out. He decided to risk it. If anything, he could very well tell Xemnas that a heartless had entered the room and he had naturally pursued it. And if the door locks behind him then he'd just be locked out.

The Diviner made his way down dusty halls after leaving the computer room, having forgotten which way Xemnas had led him through, and he soon found himself in a circular room with different names on each door. He recognized every name as the names of his comrades' some bodies, but the doors were locked. No matter how hard he pulled at the doors not one would move an inch. Then he noticed a door on the very end of the circle, right back to where the passageway into this room started but on the opposite side the wolf had started on. He walked over to the door and read the word carved into it. 'Xehanort'.

"No…Heart?" Saïx asked himself, unscrambling the word that seemed to be formed much like his own name was. "Xehanort…" He reached for the door knob but before he could open the door he heard the familiar sound of rubber soles on tiles rushing towards him. There was no one else for it to be other than Xemnas and lo, the man came into appearance when he turned the corner of the hall ending in this room.

"Number Seven, what the hell do you think you're doing?!" Xemnas yelled rushing to him and pulling his hand off the knob roughly, gripping his wrist tightly. "You shouldn't be down here, let alone snooping through all these rooms!"

Saïx shook his head as he tried to pull his hand away from Xemnas' tight grasp. "Sir, all the doors are locked, I've done nothing." He told the man calmly. "You're over reacting, Sir."

Xemnas narrowed his eyes at the Diviner, "Am I? I told you not to leave the computer room and as you know, the Organization has no room for those who don't follow orders."

The Diviner gasped and wretched his hand away from his Superior, "Sir, I do not know just what you were doing down there but whatever it was has made you ill! I've never done anything against you and now you question my loyalty towards you for just exploring an old run-down castle?" He had his wrist in his other hand rubbing what could easily become a bruise, his golden eyes starting up almost hatefully at his leader.

"Damnit Number Seven don't give me that look." Xemnas replied, "Perhaps, you're right, you've never done anything against my orders before…"

Saïx nodded, still not taking his eyes off Xemnas. He really had no clue as to why the man was acting this way; he was perfectly fine before he left so something must had happened. But he wouldn't dare ask his Superior about it, not until they finally arrive home. "Sir…Can we go home now?" He asked softly, wanting to change the subject altogether.

"No…Not yet, at least. There was something I wanted to show you, but now I'm not even sure I should." He replied, in truth he wanted to show the wolf the stunning night sky of this world, the bright starts and glowing moon that The World That Never Was didn't have; but one day would.

But on the subject of disobeying his orders and snooping through the rooms, he was sure the wolf meant nothing by it…But he could never be too sure. He knew what had to happen for one's leader to be overthrown, for he of course had done it before. He didn't even know why he was like this now, it was just something about his old world that made his skin crawl and worries invade his mind.

"Are you going to try and break my arm again Sir?"

Xemnas' eyes lit up, "I didn't harm you did I?" He stepped towards the Diviner, "Let me see."

"I'm fine, Sir." The wolf responded, taking one step back. Perhaps it would be better to stay a short distance away from Xemnas, just in case. Then he noticed the look on Xemnas' face, a tell-all look of disappointment. "Really…Look." He pulled off his glove and showed Xemnas his pale wrist. The skin was tinged a slight yellowish color that would fade in a matter of days. He pivoted his hand around, resulting in a faint pop that only Saïx's refined ears could hear.

"It's fine, Sir….Now, what was this you wanted to show me?" Saïx wanted to get as far away from this topic as he could. The incident shocked him more than anything but could he tell Xemnas that? He didn't think he could, lest he sounded weak and Saïx hated being weak.

A smile spread across Xemnas' lips, the man pleased that the wolf had decided to take upon his offer. "Tell me, Saïx, just what do you miss most about your home world?" He indicated for the wolf to follow him as he turned to head back down the hall they both had gone down. After he was sure the wolf was following him he continued, "Other than your heart of course."

Saïx thought for a moment, "That would have to be the night sky; it wasn't just a black abyss like it is at the castle. There were stars far as the eye could see and the moon was so large even when it wasn't time for the harvest." He responded as the pair boarded a lift that rose to the upper level of the castle.

This was the main hall, as Saïx could only guess, the large double doors no doubt leading to the outside world and he hardly imagined that Xemnas would go and swing them wide open. The man stepped outside and beckoned for the wolf to follow him, which he did very cautiously.

"Look at it, Number Seven. This world is nothing but a ruin of its former glory, the castle, the town, all run down or destroyed. And look there, in the horizon…"He pointed towards a large dark castle that had the heartless emblem all over it. "How he taunts me, the idiot creature."

"Who taunts you Sir? A heartless?"

"Yes, my Heartless." Xemnas answered, "But that is unimportant. See how the sun sets over the horizon like so? And how in the east the sky is growing dark, a faint light radiates over all the ground stealing the world into darkness?"

"That light is the moon Sir." Saïx replied, glancing into the distance. "Are you sure I should be out here, with my tendencies?"

Xemnas had nearly forgotten about the other's male sudden temperate boost at the power of the moon, but should he really worry about the wolf attacking him? "I'm sure you'll be fine Number Seven, I'm more than capable of handling you."

"If you say so Sir." The Diviner stated, pulling his gaze from the rising moon. "It's no where near full though." He sighed looking over to his Master who was looking quite pleased with himself. "Sir…Can we go somewhere more…Secluded? The Heartless, they could attack…And with the vast number being produced in the castle right behind us I'm sure it would be less dangerous."

"If you want Number Seven, I know the perfect place." Xemnas replied with a smirk.

He called up another portal of darkness, to avoid possible heartless encounters, and the pair came out in a narrow passage way between the faces of two cliffs; the night sky now completely above them. Around them bright crystals jutted out from the ground, their faint light reflecting off both men's faces. Xemnas sat against the rough rock wall, lifting up his head to stare up at the sky. He shot a quick glance towards the Diviner, beckoning him come sit down as well.

"Sir, I really don't think--"

Xemnas cut him off, "Nonsense. Come here; enjoy yourself for once in a while, Number Seven." He instructed as he patted the ground next to him.

The Diviner sighed and followed Xemnas' order; he sat down next to the man who automatically wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him closer. "Sir…" Saïx breathed softly, wanting to move away; but then he felt the other man's fingers as he ran them through the Diviner's hair. "Sir, do we even have the time?" He asked leaning against Xemnas' shoulder.

"Do you have anything better to do when you get back, Number Seven?" Xemnas questioned, idly stroking at Saïx's hair.

"…No Sir."

Xemnas sighed; he moved his hand away from the wolf's hair and took the Diviner by the hand. "…Sorry." He murmured weakly, cursing as the little voice that screamed you can't be sorry at the same time. He lightly rubbed at the wolf's gloved hand as he waited for the other's response.

"Sir..?" Saïx blinked; of all the things Saïx thought Xemnas would say an apology was the last on his list.

"I did overreact, you've never done anything wrong Saïx; ever. I just feel as though…It's just a matter of time before something happens, something that sends the entire order into disarray. It's said that the past repeats itself, over and over. People are supposed to learn from the past but…Still it goes on, never faltering." Xemnas explained, as he peeled off the Diviner's glove. He lightly caressed at the yellowish flesh where he had grabbed the wolf, "I should have never worried about your loyalty, Saïx, you are absolutely perfect. Every order, every gesture, everything I convey you automatically always seem to know what I want and how I expect it to be done. You're honestly nothing like the others, but still you have no desire to lead them instead you prefer to follow."

Saïx nodded, "I could never do what you do Sir, anyone who thinks that they can is a fool."

"Then I wonder just how many fools I've allowed into our ranks." Xemnas muttered as he leaned back against the rock wall behind him.

"I admit there are those who seem like they've lost more than just their hearts, Sir." Saïx smiled, "But I wouldn't waste my time with them, they know where their loyalties lie."

"I suppose they do." Xemnas replied softly, letting the conversation drop. The talk of it made his stomach churn unpleasantly and there were so many other things to speak of.

Saïx frowned slightly and nuzzled against his Superior's shoulder, this man was so full of worry and full of pride. "Sir…" He raised his head to look up at Xemnas, finding the man's amber eyes gazing right back into his own. The Diviner couldn't help but place a chaste kiss upon his Superior's lips and then another with more force than just a shy, childish peck as before.

Over head the moon rose to its peak in the sky, the radiant light of the crescent shape falling onto the Diviner's pale features almost as if his skin was absorbing the glow. Xemnas felt sharp claws prick his back as the Diviner wrapped his arms around him, pulling himself into his Superior's lap. Soon the wolf's rough kisses turned to nips and eventually into sharp bites trailing all the way down Xemnas' neck, drawing blood that Saïx greedily lapped up.

Xemnas emitted a soft moan and tilted his head as if giving the Diviner permission to continue. His amber eyes stared up at the crescent above him wondering how something so insignificant could affect the wolf in such a manner. In truth, Xemnas had never seen what Saïx could do in his berserker form but he had read reports of it and heard stories of the member who were unfortunate enough to experience it first hand. The man doubted that it wasn't any different from his Somebody. He let another moan escape his lips when the Diviner nipped at the tender flesh of his earlobe, breaking him from his thoughts.

"Tell me Number Seven, is the moon waning or waxing?" The man asked offhandedly as the Diviner licked at his ear, almost unaffected by the wolf's displays of affection.

Saïx purrs against Xemnas' ear, "I believe it is waxing, Sir. Or if you'd like to call it, growing in size…Much like something else I know of…"The wolf smirked and nipped at the man's ear again, enjoying the smallest of reactions that he could get from the man be it a sudden increase in temperature or the feeling of the man's body stiffening.

The wolf gripped at the zipper of Xemnas' coat and slowly unzipped it, reveling the skin tight shirt the man put on that morning as Xemnas shrugged it off down his shoulders, the material pooling at his waist on the rocky earth. Saïx tilted his head, studying his Superior's body for a moment before lowering his head to place hot kisses over the man's right collar bone; sucking and nibbling at the warm skin.

Xemnas gripped at the other male's sides, the leather material balled up in tight fists, as he released yet another series of moans. He had to admit, the Diviner did know what he was doing when it came to this although he doubted he would give the wolf the chance to demonstrate his dominance. But regardless when the time came Xemnas would take control of the situation no matter how much enjoyed the wolf's more animalistic side.

Saïx worked a hand behind Xemnas and slipped his hand underneath the other male's shirt to be welcomed by cool skin. He ran his fingertips up and down his Superior's spinal column careful to avoid cutting him too bad with his enhanced claws. His other hand toyed with the zipper of Xemnas' pants, lightly flicking the metal as he continued to graze his claws against Xemnas' back.

Xemnas let out a sharp gasp, "Saïx!"

With a devious grin Saïx pushed Xemnas down onto the rocky floor, his body hitting the ground with a soft 'thud', and stared down at him with narrowed eyes; eyes that widened as he came up with a wonderful idea. He bent over to nip at Xemnas' skin where his shirt had risen up and reached for the bottom of the shirt, pulling it up so he could nip and lick at soft unmarked flesh. With his free hand he gently rubbed at the other male's member through the leather and whatever else he was wearing, savoring every moan he could elicit from his 'lover's' subtle mouth.

"Ah...Sa…ix…Saïx..." Xemnas moaned, he gently pulled Saïx's head to his and violently kissed the wolf-like Nobody.

While the pair kissed, Saïx let his hands wander under his Superior's shirt, his cold hand traveling up the other man's chest to gently touch, then roughly pinch at one of the delicate nubs. Xemnas gasped loudly and as he did Saïx moved away from his lover's sweet lips to stare down at the flustered face below him.

"Enjoying yourself, Sir?" The Nobody grinned, toying with the fleshy nub in between his fingers.

"You're horrible, Number Seven." Xemnas gasped out, slightly amazed by the other's change in demeanor.

Saïx laughed softly, "Only because you have such an excellent body, Sir." He followed up his remark with a rough squeeze through layers of hot clothing, eliciting another loud moan from his Superior.

"I know I do." Xemnas smirked cockily, lifting his upper body up to capture the Diviner's lips against his once more.

Saïx kissed back roughly as he started to tug off Xemnas' shirt then moved away a few inches to allow enough space to pull the garment over his Superior's head. Then with his now free hand he reached down to Xemnas' face and moved away a few stray strands that were sticking to the man's brow.

"Sir, you look amazing." Saïx smiled as he bent down to place a gentle kiss on Xemnas' lips. Then he moved from Xemnas' lips and headed downwards, placing chaste butterfly kisses down his jaw line, neck, and collar bone. With his hands he started to un-button the man's pants, the palms of his hands applying more than needed pressure to the delicate area. Soon he managed to pull off the constricting material away as Xemnas finally reached up and unzipped the wolf's cloak then pulled it off the other's lithe body.

Saïx took a moment to gaze down at his Superior, looking over him and his body in what could be called awe. The wolf was wide-eyed and excited, the pulse of the moon only enhancing all his beastly urges. But suddenly, he was snapped away from his unfaltering gaze by the feeling of Xemnas' hands on his shoulders. Then before he even knew what was happening the man had him pinned down underneath his muscular frame.

"Well now, Number Seven…It seems as though the table's turned, hasn't it?" Xemnas quested with a sly look on his face, he was grinning a devil's smile as he stared down at the lovely creature below him. He reached down and smoothed out the Diviner's hair then placed a kiss upon his lips, silencing the unpleased growls that came from the wolf's subtle mouth. His hands went to work, removing Saïx's loose shirt and tossing it away to reveal the wolf's pale, creamy flesh. Oh how he wanted so badly to cut that flesh, to bite it, to bruise it, to do anything to it that would result in the wolf screaming out to him.

"It seems as though it has Sir…"Saïx replied softly, watching as the tan Nobody started to remove his pants. He wiggled his hips and lifted them, letting the material slid down his legs easily when they were pulled off and tossed aside, much like his other garments were, by Xemnas.

Xemnas reached for the last remaining piece of clothing on the Diviner as he lifted the wolf's hips a few inches, curled his fingers around the elastic waist band and pulled them down, eyes roaming all over the sight just revealed to him. He heard Saïx as he let out a sharp gasp as the cool night air surrounded the wolf's heated hard on as Xemnas settled on his knees in-between the Diviner's pale legs.

"Sir…"Saïx's started, his face flushed. "Are you su--" His sentence was interrupted by a short gasp as he watched his Superior bend over and nuzzle against the heated insides of his right thigh and he felt the smoothness of the other male's skin and the light tickling of his hair against his groin.

"What was that, Number Seven?" Xemnas asked coolly, his fingers wandering aimless down from Saïx's stomach down to the base of the other Nobody's heated organ.

Saïx gasped loudly, choking back a moan. He felt as though he was going to go crazy from all these different sensations clogging his mind. His body felt so hot and Xemnas toying with him felt so good, not to mention the influence the moon currently had over all his senses left him feeling as though he was overflowing.

Xemnas laughed and began licking at the insides of the Diviner's thighs, causing the wolf to twitch. He smiled at the reactions he received from the younger male and licked the insides of Saïx's thighs for a few more seconds before licking over to others swollen member. He ran his tongue up the hardened length to the very tip of the head where he drew circles with his tongue before kissing his way back down the length, his hand toying with the Diviner's tightened sac eliciting gasps and moans from the other Nobody's subtle mouth.

"Sir..!" Saïx gasped out, arching is hips forward into the other's kisses. "Sir, stop…teasing…"He breathed.

"Teasing? I do not know what you're talking about Number Seven." Xemnas retorted as he brought his hand up and curled his slender fingers around the shaft of Saïx's length. He began to gently stroke the heated mass, while his tongue went to work once more on the very tip.

Saïx squirmed and bucked on top of Xemnas' cloak, the layer of leather protecting him from the sharp rocks that would have otherwise cut his skin. He went from mewling softly to moaning loudly as the speed of which Xemnas stroked him increased, the man's tongue prodding at his slit made his body shutter erratically and when he least expected it, his mind hazy and swarming with pleasure, two fingers lightly pressed at his entrance.

He gasped and nearly jerked himself away at the intruding feeling of Xemnas' fingers, the man above him laughed slightly and remarked softly about just how moist the Diviner had become. Saïx frowned as Xemnas' hand moved away from his needy arousal to busy himself with preparing the wolf, not that he really needed it. He was more than used to it, the pain and the pleasure that it brought him all mixed into one; regardless if he was stretched or not. If only he was able to voice this to his Superior, it would make things all so much easier. True, Saïx was in someway a glutton for pain but oh how the wolf knew that it pleased Xemnas to no end to bring him the very pain that had him writhing underneath him.

"Sir, please." Saïx practically begged and in slipped one finger, painful and unfamiliar at first. It stroked at his insides carefully, working its way up inside him until another joined it. The wolf was mewling, his entire body quivering as those fingers worked their way in and out of him; stretching him. He barely heard Xemnas tell him something and merely nodded at the man, unable to understand the words that had flowed out of his master's amazingly skilled mouth.

Then the feeling was gone, the fingers slid out to ready something even better and the wolf let out an unpleased sound; not just ready for those teasing digits to leave him. But they had and with clouded eyes Saïx looked up at the figure over him, the older Nobody stared down at him with his amber eyes alight; his silver hair cascading over his shoulder's tickling Saïx's chest as he bent over the Diviner. He opened his mouth to speak words that Saïx could not quite understand once again.

"Saïx you look so pleased, so alive with emotions. You appear so whole, it's simply breath taking." Xemnas remarked, positioning himself before the Diviner's entrance.

Xemnas watched with some interest as the Diviner just nodded his head, he was sure the male did not hear a word that he said; not with that foreign look on his face. The man shrugged it off, it wasn't the first time and regardless his message would get through in one way or another. He pressed into the Diviner, slowly entering him. The wolf let out a sharp moan and tossed his head right and left as Xemnas increased the speed of his entrance into the male. Soon he was completely encased inside the Diviner, the wolf's muscles flexing around him; as if trying to suck him in further.

The tan man let out a grunt and pulled away only to thrust his hips inward, burying his slick member once more inside the Diviner's oh so hot hole. Again and again, Xemnas worked his body atop the wolf's own sweat slicked form, basking in every cry he could extract from the other. He felt the Diviner's shaky hands upon his sides, the male's fingers clumsy as Saïx gripped the soft flesh of Xemnas' sides as if trying to steady himself. His hands slipped time after time with each groan the tan Nobody was able to coax out, each time leaving angry, bleeding marks in his wake; until once again he latched onto him.

Saïx lifted his lower body upward in time with Xemnas' thrusts as they became more erratic, losing almost all rhythm as the speed increased tenfold. He was nearing his end; Saïx could feel it as each hard motion coursed through his body. Suddenly the wolf felt a wave splash over him as Xemnas hit his sweet spot, the action sending hundreds of tiny spasms throughout his lithe form. He twitched, his cock twitched (swollen and neglected as it was), he heard Xemnas let out a strangled groan from deep within his throat as his anal muscles tightened around him, and then the man hit it again, making the wolf cry out his name.

Saïx breathed out loud moans, gasping and sucking for enough air to fill his system. His entire body was shaking, pulsating with heat and unearthly 'pleasure' (if he could even call it that) as Xemnas rammed into him. The man had finally brought attention back to Saïx's poorly neglected member, the tip leaking out pre-ejaculate. He had enclosed his hand around the stiff organ and pumped it, flexing his hand around it as he stroked with nearly as much ferocity as Xemnas' own thrusts.

"Xem…nas, Xemnas..!" Saïx's breath hitched and he arched his back upward, his body entering another spasm. He came, sending his milky seed splattering across his belly and Xemnas' lower chest, with a long moan. His Superior was still moving inside him, the man's hands now gripping his hips to steady himself as he came close to finishing.

Xemnas let out a few more heaving breaths as he slammed himself into the Diviner, the male's muscles clamping down tightly over his engorged member. Sweat dripped down from his brow as he made one last final thrust, burying himself deep inside the neophyte as he released; sending his body into tiny convulsions.

The man braced himself before almost falling on top of Saïx, his amber eyes gazing down at the Diviner's image. The male's azure hair pooled out around his head, his cheeks tinted with red as he laid there gasping for breath. Xemnas noticed the wolf looking past him, those golden eyes set on the crescent moon above. He pulled out, his organ soft, and wrapped himself in Saïx's cloak then laid down next to Diviner. With one shaky hand he reached over and brushed a few strands of hair away from the wolf's face.

Saïx turned his head into the touch, adverting his eyes and thoughts away from the heavenly body overhead to the godly man that he adored so much. His eyes read Xemnas' face like a book, they were both exhausted, sweaty, and (now that the heat had left him) freezing. But still the man had a small smile gracing his lips as he pulled Saïx close.

It was beyond the fact that they were out in a world Saïx had no idea about, beyond the event that had lead up to this, it was beyond the fact that they belonged to an even greater goal. All that mattered now was that they were both here, together. Something that just felt so right, how could it be wrong? Underneath that moon promises were made; promises made of glass. Hallow on the inside, solid on the outside and so very fragile; subjected to break at any given time.

* * *

CHAPTER END! I think you know what comes next **((:cries:))**...I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did, although writing it at times seemed more like a hassle than something I wanted to do for fun. But I love it all the same. This fan fiction is my baby as of right now, my little pride and joy. And it's almost over.

SO…REVIEW! I wrote a sex scene just for you guys, you could at least drop me a review or a PM sometimes…Just to see if I did well. I know I'm not as talented as some other XemSaï writers out there; I came in a little too late to be that good with this pairing. My Saïx is always out of character, my Xemnas is…well, Xemnas.

SO CLICK THE BUTTON! **((:rawr:))**

**((CLICK!!))**


End file.
